Feliz cumpleaños, Phillip
by deluxePotter1
Summary: Durante la guerra de Canadá, varios niños murieron. Y Terrance quiere pasar sus ultimos dias con alguien especial. La historia y los personajes no me pertenece, pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero el fic es mio.


No había comido durante varios días. Tenía ojeras marcadas, la melancolía pintado en el rostro y, al verse al espejo, confrontarse con aquella imagen de un chico canadiense de lo que alguna vez había sido, sabia que seria un día normal como todos los días. Porque sabía que nadie se acordaría. Respiro hondo y se lavo la cara con el agua de la canilla del baño en donde estaba. Se seco con la toalla y pensó de que ya no eran lo que habían sido. ¿Qué había fallado?

Se encamino hasta la planta baja de esa casa llena de silencio. Pero a veces aun soñaba con los gritos y las protestas enojonas de la guerra contra ellos, y la sangre manchando el suelo del campo de batalla y los cadáveres viscosos y putrefactos en el suelo y en todo el terreno en donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla hace años.

-Hola, Terrance-dijo, al verlo sentado, con el cabello negro y corto desordenado, frente a el, mirando a través de su botella de whisky a Phillip. El torció la boca cortada en una mueca de desagrado por un momento. Le daba asco ver a su hermano así, con la botella de licor en la mano y apestando a whisky, y sobre todo ebrio. – Bebiendo otra vez, ¿no?. –Se acerco hasta el le saco la botella de whisky de la mano. Dejó que Terrance lo viera y espero hasta que los efectos de la ebriedad pasaran-. ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- dijo-, es martes.

"¿No se va a acordar, no?", pensó para si, sin decir nada. Se llevo la mano lentamente hasta el antebrazo izquierdo de su hermano, sintiendo que, debajo de la camisa roja, estaba el corazón de su hermano. Podía preguntarse mil veces por que había sentido ese sentimiento y la respuesta siempre seria la misma. "Porque son hermanos, llevan un sentimiento mutuo, pero estaba mal…", cortó allí su pensamiento, sin permitirse continuar. Se sentó lentamente al lado de su hermano, sin saber que mas decir.

-Si, ya se que día es hoy- aseguró el.

Si. Lo sabia por que Phillip se lo dijo. Se le daba bien hacerlo saber, pues parecía que lo único bueno en esto era que podía acordarse del nombre de Phillip, y se lo hacían recordar una y otra vez a Phillip que eso era lo único bueno. Todos los adultos les recordarían que no se merecían la fortuna, como alimañas que eran para los niños. Pero, ¿Cuánto perderían en el camino?

Terrance tomo la mano de su hermano y la apretó.

¿Qué había fallado?, se preguntó el por enésima vez. ¿Que? Respiro hondo. Volteo a ver a su hermano, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Un par de ojos marrones, grandes, abiertos, surcados de arrugas de cansancio que le decían que lo querían. Porque Terrance hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por el y el lo sabia. Había cruzado todos los problemas por el. Pero a la vez, veía esa mancha de tenue tristeza en sus pupilas, esa tenue pregunta, ese escondido "¿Por qué?" que no acababa de florecer nunca.

Y entonces se daba cuenta.

De que el no estaba feliz de esa eleccion, de que hubiera dejado que sus ideas le deformara la cabeza. Nunca lo habia estado, ni nunca lo estaria. Pero se habia callado y se habia tragado sus lagrimas, escondiendoselas. Porque lo queria. Porque su vida dependia de ello. Pero nunca pudo estar orgulloso de mirarlo a la cara y descubrir que lo habian convertido en un intento de asesino, que le habian quemado algunas partes del cuerpo, que lo habian vuelto gay.

-¿ Y tu novia?- le pregunto Terrance, cortando de raiz el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Arriba-respondio Phillip. No le contó que ella no estaba alli.

Respiro hondo. No saber que decir dolia mas que cualquier otra cosa. No saber como podria mirar a su novia de nuevo a la cara era su sufrimiento. Lo unico que sabia era que habia pasado toda la vida buscando el orgullo de su novia, esa pequeña chispa de amor que nunca habia encontrado. La desesperación de convertirse en un digno hombre, un hombre que fuera digno de su novia.

Respiro.

-Saldremos de esta-repitio su hermano. Se le da bien autoconvencerse de las cosas y Phillip lo sabe. Se repitio que algun dia la guerra dejaria de someterlos hasta que fue irremediablemente verdad-. Lo se…-Tenia la voz debil y, aun con todo el porte le quedaba, a Phillip se le hacia difícil verlo como el hermano con el que habia crecido.

"Nunca parecio ser suficiente para mi novia", se dijo, "habia orgullo, pero ella siempre queria mas". Sabe que se esta mintiendo, claro, pero necesitaba una relacion. Y lo encuentra en la mancha que nubla la mirada de su hermano, que se averguenza de tener un hermano y una cuñada que son gays y en los reproches de su novia que los llevaron tan lejos como para intentar conseguir su reconocimiento sin pararse a pensar que tantos sacrificios no eran necesarios.

El orgullo de su hermano. No hay, no existe. Y lo entiende. ¿Quién se enorgullece de ser gay por la fuerza, incluso si tu no querias?

El amor de su novia. Le gustaria echarle la culpa. Contar una triste historia de un triste chico que lo sacrifico todo para conseguir el amor de su novia. Pero ella lo quiere, mal que le pese, y lo unico que puede repetirse es que no fue su eleccion hacer lo que hizo.

No fue ella lo que le hacia falta. Fue Terrance. Fue su eleccion sin salida.

Entonces Terrance se acero a Phillip y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Claro que me acuerdo que dia es hoy-dijo Terrance despegando sus labios del rubio.-Feliz cumpleaños, Phillip.-dijo Terrance mirando a los ojos azules de su hermano. Despues de todo, nadie lo sabia excepto ellos.


End file.
